


loser

by actualcactus



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, F/F, Not a fluffy fic at all, RUH ROH, Sad, also, bad ending for the pinkberry ship, no comfort, no happy ending, s a d, s ad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualcactus/pseuds/actualcactus
Summary: They both knew what was wrong, and neither of them wanted comfort from the other //// chloe and brooke have a big fight and have to face the unavoidable





	loser

## Paradise   
_noun_  
**a place or state of bliss, felicity, or delight**

Sunlight filtered through the window, casting golden rays upon the table which two women sat at. Their eyes were both bleary with sleep, neither of them moving a muscle. The first to move lost. The first to speak lost. 

Brooke’s chest heaved and her shoulders shook, silent tears sliding down her cheeks but the brunette from across the table made no move to comfort her.

Chloe’s face was blank, her eyes lost and a far-off, sad look on her face, but the blonde from across the table made no move to ask her what was wrong.

They both knew what was wrong, and neither of them wanted comfort from the other.

Finally, with the clock on the stove flickering from 8:35 to 8:36, Chloe sighed and pushed her chair out with a screech. She stood up. She lost. “I’m going to go call Michael to pick you up, I’ll help you gather all of your things.”

Brooke nodded her head, a sob ripping itself out of her throat as she roughly scrubbed at her nose before standing up also. They walked into their shared bedroom in silence. 

##  **any place or state of torment or misery**  
_noun_  
Hell

**Author's Note:**

> s o r r y


End file.
